As Beautiful As Flowers
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: AoKise; — Pertemuan pertama mereka, yang sebenarnya bukan pertemuan pertama, diwarnai kisah cinta pada pandangan pertama yang klise, latar belakang bunga-bunga—secara literal, dan sebuah kesalahpahaman memalukan. Tangan takdir memang mengerikan sekaligus menakjubkan. AoKise Week #5: Flowers


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Jumlah** **kata**: 2.361 kata

**Summary**: Pertemuan pertama mereka, yang sebenarnya bukan pertemuan pertama, diwarnai kisah cinta pada pandangan pertama yang klise, latar belakang bunga-bunga—secara literal, dan sebuah kesalahpahaman memalukan. Tangan takdir memang mengerikan sekaligus menakjubkan.

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. AU. BL. Inspired by Coco's Ikebana!AU

**Note**: Entri untuk AoKise Week hari kelima dengan prompt: Flowers

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © コトリ [Pixiv ID: 2648084]. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**As Beautiful As Flowers**

* * *

"Ryou-_chan_! Bisa ke sini sebentar?" panggil Kise Ryouko, putri sulung keluarga Kise. Wanita cantik itu tengah merias diri saat orang yang ia panggil datang ke ruangannya.

"Ada apa, _Nee-chan_?" tanya Kise Ryouta, adik bungsu Ryouko sekaligus putra tunggal keluarga Kise.

Ryouko menyelesaikan dandanannya sebelum berpaling pada adiknya tersebut. "Maaf, bisa tidak kau mengisi kelas hari ini? Kau bisa _jiyuka_, 'kan? Aku ada acara mendadak," katanya dengan nada minta maaf.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak _Nee-san_ saja?" tukas Ryouta.

"Ryuka tidak bisa _jiyuka_. Dia tidak suka, katanya. Dia lebih memilih _shoka_. _Kaa-san_ sedang pergi, hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya. Ya, kumohon? Hanya sebentar, kok. Aku sudah menjelaskan pada mereka soal _jiyuka_ minggu kemarin. Sesi minggu ini hanya tanya jawab dan kau mendemonstrasikan satu _ikebana jiyuka_ sederhana," jelas Ryouko.

Ryouta mempertimbangkan ini. Kakaknya terlihat amat memohon. Hal ini membuat dirinya sedikit tidak tega. Toh, ia hanya memiliki sedikit pekerjaan rumah hari ini. "Baiklah," kata pemuda itu pada akhirnya.

Jawaban itu membuat Ryouko menghela napas lega. Ia meraih tasnya di atas ranjang. Sebelum pergi, ia sempat menoleh untuk berkata, "Ryuka yang akan menyiapkan segalanya. Terima kasih, Ryou-_chan_!"

Ryouta hanya menghela napas dan tersenyum kecil. Ia bangkit dan menutup pintu kamar Ryouko. Saat ia turun ke ruang keluarga, Ryuka tengah duduk sambil menonton televisi.

"_Nee-san_, kata _Nee-chan_ aku yang akan mengisi kelas hari ini. Kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya?" tanya Ryouta. Ia duduk di samping kakak keduanya itu, ikut menyaksikan drama di televisi.

Ryuka menoleh pada adiknya, ekspresinya terlihat begitu bersemangat. Senyumnya mungkin agak terlalu lebar dari yang seharusnya. Ryouta jadi agak curiga karena hal ini. Jangan katakan kakaknya ini akan menggunakannya untuk memuaskan salah satu _fetish_ gilanya—

"Aku boleh mendandanimu, ya? _Crossdress_, ya!?"

Tuh 'kan. Ryouta sudah menduga ini. Kedua kakaknya kadang suka melakukan berbagai hal aneh terhadapnya. _Kau 'kan cantik_ atau _habis wajahmu _uke_ sekali_ adalah alasan yang sering mereka utarakan saat Ryouta protes. Seringnya, pemuda itu berakhir dengan kekalahan. Kedua kakaknya memang menyeramkan jika sudah bersemangat untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"_Nee-san_, ini 'kan hanya mengajar kelas! Jangan aneh-aneh, ah," tolak Ryouta, mengerucutkan bibir sebagai tanda sebalnya.

Bukannya terintimidasi, Ryuka malah semakin gemas. Ia mencubiti pipi adiknya tersayang dan berujar, "Ryou-_kun_ imut sekali, sih! Ini tidak adil~ Kau laki-laki, kenapa cantik sekali, sih? Aku jadi berkewajiban untuk mendandanimu, nih!"

"Kau tidak berkewajiban apa-apa, _Nee-san_!" Ryouta makin khawatir.

"Oh, ayolah, Ryou-_kun_. Tidak ada salahnya, 'kan?" Ryuka membujuk seraya tersenyum manis. "Lagipula, kau itu model. Bagaimana kalau ada salah satu penggemarmu mengenalimu? Bisa-bisa muncul berita yang aneh-aneh. Lebih parah, bisa-bisa ada _stalker_ yang mengganggumu! Kalau aku mendandanimu sebagai perempuan, tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu."

Ryouta mengesah dalam kekalahan. Kedua kakaknya ini memang pandai membujuk seseorang. Atau mungkin ia saja yang mudah terbujuk? Bagaimanapun juga, akhirnya Ryouta mengangguk mengiakan.

"Yess!" Ryuka terlihat mengadakan semacam selebrasi sendirian.

"Kapan kelasnya dimulai?" tanya Ryouta untuk menghentikan kakaknya membuat gerakan-gerakan memalukan. Ryuka menoleh untuk mengecek jam dan terlihat terkejut. Ia langsung berdiri dan menarik Ryouta.

"Kau harus bersiap-siap sekarang! Ayo!" seru Ryuka. Ryouta hanya mengikutinya naik tangga hingga ke ruang kosong tempat kedua kakak atau ibunya biasa berganti pakaian sebelum mengajar kelas _ikebana_.

Ryouta duduk bersimpuh di atas sebuah bantal duduk sementara Ryuka mencari-cari pakaian yang cocok. Karena keluarga Kise sangat menjunjung tradisi, biasanya mereka mengajar dengan mengenakan yukata. Setelah beberapa saat, Ryuka mengambil sebuah dari gantungan.

"Tada! Manis sekali, ya?" tanya wanita berambut pirang itu seraya memamerkan sebuah kimono berwarna merah muda dan ungu kebiruan. Desainnya manis sekali dengan corak bunga putih. Garis lehernya berwarna kuning, mirip dengan warna rambut Ryouta.

"Kimono? Apa tidak terlalu berlebihan, _Nee-san_?" tanya Ryouta. Ia menggaruk kepalanya karena agak bingung.

Ryuka tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja tidak. Segala tentangmu itu harus total, Ryou-_kun_~" jawabnya. Ryouta agak merinding mendengarnya. Kakaknya memang menyeramkan saat sudah masuk mode _fangirl_.

"Baiklah, kau bisa mengenakan ini, 'kan? Sebentar, aku akan cari aksesori untuk rambutmu," ucap Ryuka. Ia mencari lagi ke dalam kotak besar khusus penyimpanan aksesori rambut.

Ryouta menatap kimono tersebut sebelum memakainya. Rasanya aneh karena berbeda dengan kimono untuk laki-laki. Apalagi kimono ini merupakan kimono resmi yang terasa berat dan rumit. Ia mengambil obi pasangan si kimono dan mencoba mengenakannya. Ketika Ryouta kesulitan mengenakannya, Ryuka membantunya.

"Terima kasih," gumam Ryouta. Ryuka tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia mengambil sisir dan menghadapkan adiknya ke kaca.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, ya," pinta Ryuka. Ryouta menggumamkan persetujuannya. Pemuda itu tidak begitu tahu apa saja yang dilakukan kakaknya terhadap rambutnya. Begitu wanita itu selesai, tusuk konde, bunga hias dan aksesori lain sudah tersemat dengan apik di helaian pirang Ryouta.

Ryuka membiarkan Ryouta mencatut diri di depan cermin sebelum bertanya (tanpa dapat menyembunyikan nada bangganya), "Bagaimana?"

"Ini … bagus sekali," jawab Ryouta. Ia mengakui kemampuan kakaknya memang hebat. Bahkan ia sendiri mengakui dirinya terlihat cantik saat ini.

Ryuka tertawa. "Belum selesai, lho. Aku belum mendandanimu," katanya seraya menunjuk seperangkal alat-alat _make up_-nya.

Melihat kakaknya begitu berbahagia, Ryouta hanya dapat tersenyum kecil. Ia pun duduk dengan tenang lagi. Ryuka tidak membuang waktu dan segera mendandani wajah adiknya.

Pertama-tama, ia membersihkan wajah Ryouta dengan _cleanser_. Sebenarnya ini tidak terlalu penting karena wajah Ryouta memang biasanya sudah bersih, namun Ryuka hanya berjaga-jaga. Setelah mengaplikasikan _foundation_ ke seluruh wajah adiknya dengan rata, ia juga memulaskan bedak.

Ryuka menimbang-nimbang dua buah _eye shadow_ di tangannya. "Ryou-_kun_, kau mau _eye shadow_-nya biru atau merah muda?" tanyanya.

"Umm, kurasa merah muda bagus. Cocok dengan kimononya," jawab Ryouta. Sang model remaja tanpa sadar ikut terbawa oleh antusiasme kakaknya.

Sesuai permintaan Ryouta, Ryuka memberikan warna merah muda pastel. Baginya, ketampanan (atau kecantikan) alami Ryouta sudah cukup menakjubkan, sehingga ia hanya memberikan sedikit _eye shadow_ agar terdapat kesan natural. Karena itu juga ia tidak memakaikan maskara. Bulu mata Ryouta yang alami saja sudah cukup panjang dan lentik, tidak terbayang jika ditambah lagi.

Yang terakhir adalah memulas tipis pipi Ryouta dengan _blush on_ merah muda dan menambahkan pelembab bibir di bibir manis itu. Ryuka sempat mundur untuk mengagumi hasil karyanya tersebut. Dan momen ketika Ryouta membuka mata perlahan-lahan, memberi kesan dramatis, membuat hidup wanita itu terasa lengkap.

"Astaga, kau cantik sekali, Ryou-_kun_! Setiap wanita di dunia pasti iri padamu! Sebentar, biar kuambil fotomu, ya!" seru Ryuka bersemangat, lalu pergi mencari kamera. Ryouta sedikit mencangah melihat kakaknya lari begitu saja.

Satu menit kemudian, Ryuka kembali dengan membawa kamera DSLR miliknya. Dengan gaya bak fotografer profesional, wanita itu memerintahkan sang adik melakukan macam-macam pose. Ryouta agak heran dengan obsesi kakaknya, namun ia hanya menurut.

"Kyaaaa, manisnya~ Kautahu, aku bisa kaya dengan menjual ini. Ya ampun, ini harta yang sangat berharga," celoteh Ryuka, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ryouta hanya tertawa heran dengan sifat kakaknya. Jelas saja, pemuda itu bukanlah _fanboy_; ia tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan seorang _fangirl_.

Ryouta melihat jam dinding sebelum tersentak dan berdiri dengan tergesa-gesa. "Kelas sudah hampir mulai. Aku pergi dulu, _Nee-san_."

Ryuka mengangguk dengan senyum lebar. Setelah memberikan ucapan semoga beruntungnya, ia kembali berfokus pada foto-foto _crossdress_ adiknya tersebut.

"Mengajar, ya? Apa akan ada kejadian menarik hari ini?" gumam Ryouta. Ia tersenyum manis dan terus berjalan menuju ruang kelas _ikebana_-nya, tanpa tahu bahwa takdir memang sudah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan manis untuknya.

* * *

"Daiki, cepat ke sini! Bantu _Kaa-san_!"

Aomine Daiki, seorang remaja maniak basket berwajah sangar yang sebenarnya memiliki sebuah toko bunga, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari permainan _video game_-nya.

"Ada apa, _Kaa-san_?" Aomine balas berteriak.

"Cepat turun saja ke sini!" Sang ibu berteriak lagi. Aomine menghela napas keras-keras dan turun ke toko. Ibunya sedang melayani tamu di kasir.

Aomine menghampiri ibunya dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Ini." Ibu Aomine memberikan sebuah paket berbagai macam bunga dengan sebuah kertas alamat. "Antarkan ini ke rumah Kise-_san_. Alamatnya ada di sana. Rumahnya dekat dari sini, kok. Cepat, ya."

"Lho, kok aku? Bukannya biasanya sudah ada pengantar sendiri?" Aomine protes.

Sang ibu mengeplak kepala Aomine pelan dengan buku. "Komaeda-_san_ sedang sakit. Sudah, jangan banyak alasan. Pergi sana!" perintahnya.

Aomine mengelus-elus kepalanya. "_Kaa-san_ main pukul saja. Sakit, tahu," gerutu pemuda berambut biru tua itu.

"Terima saja. Lagipula, Kise-_san_ punya anak perempuan yang cantik, lho. Siapa tahu kau bisa mendekatinya," rayu sang ibu. Ia memang sangat tahu bagaimana menarik perhatian putra satu-satunya tersebut.

"Huh, baiklah, baiklah. Aku pergi sekarang."

Sepanjang perjalanan, Aomine memikirkan tentang anak perempuan keluarga Kise yang menurut ibunya cantik itu. Jika ia bisa mendapatkan gadis yang cantik, untung-untung juga seksi, rasanya pasti menyenangkan. Aomine berjalan beberapa rumah dan sampai di rumah keluarga Kise. Rumah itu memang dekat dengan rumahnya. Ia naik ke atas undakan depan dan mengetuk pintu.

"Permisi, pengiriman bunga! Kise-_san_!" seru Aomine. Ia menunggu beberapa saat sebelum mengulanginya lagi. Lagi-lagi tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Awas kalau mereka tidak ada. Aku sudah jauh-jauh ke sini," gerutu pemuda itu. Aomine akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggeser pintu dan memasuki rumah. Ia tadinya ingin meninggalkan paket bunganya di teras depan saja, namun lalu terdengar suara. Aomine yang kesal memutuskan untuk masuk dan mencari tahu kenapa si pemilik rumah tidak menjawabnya.

Salah satu ruangan di lantai satu adalah pusat suara itu. Dari tanda di pintu, Aomine dapat membaca kalau tengah diadakan kelas _ikebana_. Ia memutuskan untuk melihat ke dalam. Ternyata benar, semua orang ada di sana.

_Starstruck!_

Jika di _manga-manga shoujo_ klise, mungkin akan ada onomatopoeia seperti itu. Sebenarnya itu sungguh mewakili apa yang sedang Aomine rasakan saat ini.

_Ca-cantik sekali…._

Aomine menyaksikan sang tutor _ikebana_, alias Kise Ryouta, tengah merangkai bunganya. Ibunya tidak berbohong; orang yang tengah melakukan demonstrasi melakukan _ikebana_ memang benar-benar cantik. Wajahnya seakan bercahaya dalam keindahan yang halus. Rambutnya yang berwarna keemasan dihias dengan berbagai aksesori yang semakin melengkapi kecantikannya. Tangan si pirang bergerak menyentuh dan merangkai setiap tangkai bunga dalam keanggunan luar biasa. Segala aspek dalam dirinya sempurna.

Walau begitu, di atas semua itu, yang paling menarik perhatian Aomine adalah _piercing_ biru sederhana yang terpasang di telinga kiri Kise. Ia tidak tahu kenapa—mungkin karena warnanya mirip dengan warna biru dari rambutnya—namun Aomine merasakan keterikatan pada Kise karena _piercing_ itu.

Aomine tidak yakin mana yang lebih cantik, _ikebana_ yang telah dirangkai oleh Kise atau perangkainya sendiri. Yang ia yakini, menilik bagaimana ia telah terpesona, Aomine yakin ia telah jatuh cinta.

Ketika pulang, Aomine segera berlari ke arah ibunya dan memeluknya erat. Ia berteriak, "Terima kasih, _Kaa-san_! Terima kasih, Tuhan!" Lalu berlari ke kamarnya. Ibunya benar-benar dibuat bingung hari itu.

* * *

Sejak pertemuan itu, Aomine selalu rajin menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan bunga ke kediaman Kise. Ia berharap dapat bertemu dengan sang tutor lagi. Orangtuanya hanya geleng-geleng kepala; dasar sindrom jatuh cinta anak zaman sekarang, pikirnya.

Sayangnya, Aomine belum pernah bertemu dengan 'gadis' yang ia sukai lagi. Karena Aomine adalah individu yang keras kepala dan suka bertingkah irasional saat jatuh cinta, pemuda itu tidak menyerah. Ia yakin ia dapat bertemu dengan orang itu suatu hari nanti.

Hari itu Dewi Fortuna tengah berbaik hati pada Aomine. Hari itu adalah hari di mana penantiannya akhirnya berakhir.

Aomine baru akan mengetuk pintu kediaman keluarga Kise ketika seseorang keluar dengan terburu-buru. Keduanya bertabrakan, membuat orang tadi terjatuh dan bunga-bunga Aomine jatuh berserakan. Aomine dengan segera mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ow, maaf! Biar kuban—"

Ketika orang itu mengangkat wajahnya, barulah Aomine sadar. Dialah orang yang ia suka selama ini. Dialah sang tutor kelas _ikebana_ hari itu. Kise memang tampak berbeda tanpa kimono dan aksesori rambut yang glamor, namun _piercing_ biru itu tetap tidak berubah. Aomine percaya nalurinya kalau dia memang orangnya.

Yang tidak Aomine kira adalah orang yang selama ini ia sukai adalah seorang laki-laki. Ibunya salah; orang yang cantik bukanlah anak perempuan keluarga Kise, namun _anak laki-lakinya_!

_Oh, tidak. Apa aku mulai berubah homo!?_

Pikiran itu melintas dan berkecamuk di benak Aomine. Walau begitu, ia tidak begitu keberatan. Aomine baru saja sadar bahwa ia kini mulai berubah biseksual, kalau tidak benar-benar homoseksual, ketika ia menganggap pemandangan Kise membersihkan mahkota-mahkota bunga yang berguguran dari tubuhnya adalah sesuatu yang amat, ehm … seksi.

"Umm, maaf, bisa kau minggir sedikit dari situ? Aku tidak bisa berdiri kalau begini," tegur Kise, menyadarkan Aomine dari pikirannya.

Saat itulah Aomine sadar ia berjarak terlalu dekat dengan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Sejak kapan ia sedekat itu? Rasanya tadi ia masih berdiri. Aomine langsung bangkit dengan agak salah tingkah. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada si pirang dan berkata, "Ah, maaf. Kau menarikku seperti magnet, aku terjerat."

"… Huh?"

Keheningan yang canggung memenuhi atmosfer. Setelah beberapa saat, barulah otak Aomine dapat memproses apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Cepat-cepat ia mengutuk diri. Apa tadi ia mengatakannya keras-keras? Astaga, ini memalukan.

Kise tidak membantu sama sekali. Ekspresinya terlihat seperti Aomine baru saja menunjukkan sebuah foto dirinya yang berumur tujuh tahun, telanjang bulat dan memegangi udang karang cinta pertamanya dengan wajah amat bahagia. Rasanya Aomine ingin bumi segera menelannya.

"Pfft—hahaha! Apa tadi kau baru saja _menggombaliku_?" tanya Kise seraya tertawa. Astaga, bahkan di saat seperti ini saja tawanya seperti suara malaikat. "Kalau begitu, mungkin kau harus sekalian mengangkatku sekarang karena kakiku mulai terasa mati rasa—eh, tunggu! Kyah!"

Sepertinya Kise amat berniat membuat Aomine mati bahagia. Suara "kyah" kecilnya itu begitu imut! Aomine tidak tahu bahwa suara seimut itu tidak hanya ada di dunia _anime_.

Di sisi lain, Kise terkejut dengan alasan yang berbeda. Dalam sekejap mata, ia menemukan dirinya diangkat oleh sang pemuda asing. Aomine memeganginya dengan erat dan sepertinya ia tidak memiliki intensi untuk melepaskannya. Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu selama beberapa waktu, terutama karena pikiran Aomine seperti melayang saat ini dan Kise terlalu bingung sekaligus malu untuk berkata apapun.

"Err, jadi…—"

"Aomine Daiki," sela Aomine tiba-tiba.

Kise menelengkan kepala dan bertanya, "Eh?"

"Namaku Aomine Daiki," ulang Aomine.

"Aomine … Daiki. Ao dalam artian biru?" Kise bertanya lagi. Ia sedikit mendongak agar bisa melihat pemuda itu dengan lebih jelas. Walaupun posisi mereka yang sangat canggung, Kise dapat berubah posisi dengan nyaman. Memang aneh, namun ini benar adanya.

"Ya … kenapa?" Aomine balas bertanya.

Kise tersenyum manis. "Aku tidak tahu merah begitu cocok dengan biru," ujarnya sambil tertawa. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengelus pipi Aomine yang memerah akibat rasa malu yang mulai merasukinya.

"Tapi, kau tahu? Biru lebih cocok lagi dengan Ki, kuning! Aku Kise Ryouta, salam kenal," lanjut Kise, senyumnya melebar. Aomine benar-benar terpikat oleh senyum itu.

Begitulah kisah pertemuan pertama mereka (yah, sebenarnya bukan pertemuan pertama, namun itu dapat dibahas di cerita lain) yang penuh dengan kecanggungan. Walau memalukan, takdir berkehendak bahwa kisah mereka tidak berakhir di sini. Malah, ini baru dimulai. Dan tidak akan berakhir hingga puluhan tahun ke depan.

(Sekali lagi, itu dapat dibahas di cerita lain.)

* * *

**[Day 5: Flowers]**

**—The End.**

_#10: Flowers are beautiful, sometimes fate is more, but you're always the most beautiful._

* * *

**A/N**:

Hai, Shana di sini! Jadi inilah part kesepuluh. Saya rela begadang (sort of) demi ngerjain ini. Untungnya ini lumayan lancar, haha~ Habis saya kalo siang entah kenapa selalu gak disiplin waktu |||OTL

Oke, jadi saya ngambil Ikebana!AU (credits to Coco-san aka kaikazecchi Tumblr), dan ini jadi major base di beberapa part setelah ini. Saya sendiri sotoy soal ikebana. Saya cuma tau pengelompokannya aja, kayak rikka, shoka dan jiyuka. Rikka, atau disebut juga Bunga Posisi Tegak Lurus, itu bentuk paling tradisional yang biasanya dipake untuk acara atau ritual keagamaan. Shoka itu bentuk rangkaian yang masih tradisional tapi gak terlalu formal. Jiyuka itu kontemporer, jadi bebas yang ngerangkai. Biasanya penganut jiyuka itu kreatif; ada yang ngerangkai dengan menggunakan mesin bekas sebagai "vas", ada yang pakai kawat, atau batu. Kalau mau tau lengkapnya, om Google selalu setia menemani kita semua~ /dor

Sekian penjelasannya karena saya maso banget. Capek dan ngantuk ngejer dedlen itu … emang sesuatu, haha. Well, sampai di sini aja. Favs and reviews are always greatly appreciated~ See you in the next prompt!

**060814 2258 —Shana Nakazawa**


End file.
